devil_in_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Akako
Introducing Akako is the 1st main character of the story . Akako is the human form of Akakuma . Along the story it seems that Akako doesn't manage to properly handle Akakuma's strenght and then she will be help by friends that she will next meet . Appearance And Personnality Akako has , like Akakuma , ginger flaming hair , also spiky and straight but most of the time held in tails with flower bows , twin tails , ponytails , bun etc. Her eyes are light hazel . Weirdly , despite Akakuma was only 160cm , Akako is 165cm , maybe because as she became a human , her height quickly got higher . She often wears yukata and kimono , as the first oufit she wore was a yukata . Akako seems kind of confused with her personnality as her previous her was mean and vil and doesn't want to be like this . However she seems to be someone really kind and kind of shy , she's a little bit weak because of what happened to her is hard to live it . With time she will become a little be jocky and easy going. Story When Akakuma is kissing byt the God's Child , Tetsuo , her face is broken into pieces to leave another face appear . The new face seems more human and sweet . Akakuma has been humanised . When the "human Akakuma" wakes up , Tetsuo will notice that she has some difficult to handle the demon's genes whom are still rushi throught her body . When " Humanised Akakuma" flees , Tetsuo calls her Akako , "Human Akakuma" will accept this name and will be now named Akako . After he fleeing , Akako meets Yuzuki Usachan . Akakuma takes over Akako's body and will fight against Yuzuki and Tetsuo . But the strong volonty of Akako , manages to take over Akakuma . Nextly , Akako will meets other friends who will help her to fight the demon's genes of Akakuma who seems to be still uncrotrolable . Along the story Aimi Itsuki will reveal a big secret to Tetsuo , apparently there are around 5 years ago , Akako was a human girl aged of 14 years old , she was the best friend of Tetsuo when he was only 12 years old . Aimi will also tell to him that actually Akako was killed by her teacher ( who was a demon) in 2005 , when she died she heard a voice who was supposed to be a divinity , the divinity suggested to Akako to trade her body like this the divinity would possess her body and would avenge her death , Akako accepted but actually the divinity was the Devil who next possessed Akako's body and then Akako became a infamous demon named "Akakuma" . Akakuma was actually a human who became a demon then to be next humanised . It means that actually Akako had died and then came back to life when Tetsuo kissed her . At the end Akako is finally totally humanised from Akakuma thanks to Angel-Onna . Trivia *Akako means "Red Child" ( "赤 " meaning red , "子" meaning child) *That's Tetsuo who first found Akako's name . *Akako looks like Akakuma . *Akakuma means red demon and Akako means red child . Meaning of their names are related to their personnality and appearance . *Akako was before Akakuma which was even before Akako . *Akako wears yukata or kimonos as the first outfit she wore was a kimono . *Despite Akako has never met Yuzuki Usachan or Lucyblair , she can remembers of them because Akako has still some memories from Akakuma . . *Despite she becomes a human , Akako's statut is " Humanised demon" . *Akako was actually a human then she died and sold her soul to a demon to revenge her death , that's then she became Akakuma . Gallery Photo1279.jpg|Akako On "Sakura Petals" Drawing Photo1298.jpg|Akako as A Demon ( Akakuma) Photo1297.jpg|Akakuma Scaring Akako Photo1304.jpg|Akako Sobbing Photo1301.jpg|Akako Waking Up For The First Time Photo1300.jpg|Akako Appearing For The First TIme